B
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 48. Synopsis When Black wakes up, he encounters the real Brycen, and is reminded of the events at the museum. In order to battle Team Plasma, Brycen leaves his Pokémon to challenge Black and his Pokémon. As Black tries to think of a way to beat Brycen's challenges, Brycen meets up with Drayden, and the two discuss about Black being a candidate to awaken the dragon of Truth: Reshiram. Chapter Plot Black wakes up, and suddenly hears a loud noise. He looks underneath, seeing a train has passed by. He wonders where he is, to which Brycen appears, explaining they are at a bridge, where trians pass by. Black claims Brycen is a traitor, but the mask is thrown to his face. Brycen explains he found this in Lenora's basement, and reminds Black what happened. Black remembers there was a fighting against Team Plasma, and remembers a grunt deceived him so Ghetsis could take the Dark Stone. Brycen reminds the Gym Leaders have been kidnapped, and their goal has been failed. Black blames himself for what happened, and rushes out to save them. Suddenly, Black holds Cryogonal by the ice chain, as Brycen tells this is to prevent Black from escaping. Black is confused, to which Brycen tells this is to keep Black for training. He reminds Team Plasma is at a castle, and wonders if Black can withstand their power, since they have the three Legendary Pokémon. Thus, Brycen tells Black he should first free himself of the chain, for someone that cannot do that won't have a chance against the enemy. Black states this is an easy thing, and sends his evolved Pokémon to melt the chain down. However, Black only gets burnt, yet the chaiun didn't melt. Black realizes he cannot call his Emboar as Nite anymore, and proclaims his name of now is Bo. Brycen praises Black for that nickname, and tells it is up to him to train Bo as "the king of fighting". He also has a plan for his Costa, Tula and Musha, whom Black sends out. Brycen sends three Vanilish, who will train Black's Pokémon. Brycen tells Black needs to know his weaknesses, and improve himself. Since Black and his Pokémon could get hurt, Brycen has his personal doctor keep watch on them, and will heal them all. Black thanks Brycen, while the doctor goes to inspect his burn. Brycen walks away, and meets up with Drayden, who applauds him. Brycen replies Drayden should be confident, who asks whether the Light Stone rolled up to Black, who could be the chosen one. Brycen takes out the Light Stone from his sleeve. Drayden reminds it is not a mere stone, for it is Reshiram, sealed in its form, with its own conscience. Brycen thinks a bit, and explains he has no objections towards having Black train himself, considering he has six Gym Badges of the Gym Leaders. However, unsealing Reshiram is another matter. He reminds Drayden is the Dragon-type Gym Leader. He also remembers Clay has found the Dark and Light Stones, to which Lenora only showed the Dark Stone to the public, while Hawes snuck through the Light Stone, and asked Drayden to use his expertise to shed some light on the matter. Thus, Brycen lets Drayden take change in care of these stones. Moreover, Brycen is a bit concerned, as there must be a reason why Reshiram and Zekrom have been sealed, so he doesn't think unsealing them is a good idea. He believes they could be the same as Team Plasma to get Reshiram back. Drayden simply reminds they are powerless to Team Plasma, who holds Zekrom. The two men glare each other, and Iris looks at them from a corner. She taps both of them, to calm them down, as they should be buddies. Drayden smiles, and shows this is Iris, a Dragon-type trainer who is in his tutelage. Drayden believes she is as powerful as Black. Brycen ignores them, and announces he is going to find Team Plasma's castle. Black urges Bo to shatter Cryogonal's chain. Thus, Bo fires a Flamethrower to hit Cryogonal, to defeat it and release itself. However, as the train passes by, Bo misses the target and Black gets burned instead. Black claims the train just passed by at the wrong moment, and has Bo fire Flamethrower at Cryogonal. Black sees Cryogonal has disappeared, but upon reading the Pokédex, he sees Cryogonal simply evaporated, making him invisible. Black and Bo look around, which annoys the latter, and Cryogonal reappears. Black asks of Bo to calm down, as setting it on fire won't do anything good. Black notes that Bo was quite agressive, but strong, when he was a Tepig, and those characteristics have improved as he evolved. Cryogonal reappears, but Bo melts it down. Black reminds Bo it must not heat Cryogonal up. Cryogonal reappears again, to which Bo smashes it with his claw. Black notes this was Hammer Arm, and Cryogonal did not disappear. Black remembers Brycen's words, and realizes that Cryogonal needs to be defeated using Fighting-type moves. Bo repeats the attack, but this time, Bo's fists become frozen. Cryogonal becomes upset, and retaliates. Black sees Cryogonal got angry fast, but he asks Bo not to attack. Black sits down, and asks of him to aim the attack towards Black. He tells Bo it needs to focus its strength to break the chain, but not to break Black's leg. He also reminds the train is passing by, so the attack may misfire. The train does pass by, causing Bo and Black to tremble. Regardless, Black tells Bo he needs to master its fighting strength, a goal Black believes Bo can achieve it. Black proclaims he believes in Bo, and reminds the doctor will heal him if something goes wrong. Bo focuses, and as the train passes by, it jumps and strikes Black's leg. The doctor looks at them: Bo has successfully shattered the ice chain, to which Black applauds Bo. Debuts Pokémon *Brycen's Vanillish Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 48 chapters